


Love is hard when you're young

by LeilaniM98



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Captain America: TFA, Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexuality, Blood Bending, F/M, Healing, Homosexuality, Hydra (Marvel), Love, M/M, Multi, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Water bending, World War II, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaniM98/pseuds/LeilaniM98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People think there are only Homo Sapiens around, but they are wrong, there are Homo Magi too, and Mutants, but there is also this rare human specie recently discoveres Homo Elementi, they are those you can bend the Earth's elements at will, of course during WWII those weren't found yet and were simply thought as Mutants. That is what Liana Menzies was. She was put with others as a special squad to defend the Allies from the german forces during WWII, they were captured once but rescues by no other than her soulmates, who would have thougth right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Soulmate Marks

Soulmates are those who are perfect for each other. Not because they are the same, but because they complement each other. It wasn't necessarily romantic relationships, although they usually worked out. They can be best friends or family, siblings even, they are whatever their soulmate needs; a protector, a friend, a complice. Society doesn't approve of other than romantic of course, but it was not a matter of gender, age or race. Love is love, and no one can change that.

The marks appear usually after the age of 12, but there are some who get it later, there are even some that never get it. There's people who never meet their soulmates, there's people who don't believe in soulmate marks, some dislike the idea of being stuck with someone forever, some already love someone else. Problems are always present, but they say in the end love thrives, right?

I got my marks earlier than others, I was only 10, the strange thing was that I had two instead of one. They represented the first words my soulmates would say to me: _What did this punk do to you, doll?_ And _Are you alright, ma'am?_

  
At least I knew one was a flirt and the other polite. I wasn't sure if both were men or women. I didn't care. I wasn't sure how it would turn out to have two soulmates but I would worry about it when the time comes.

  
Oh right, I didn't tell you my name. I am Liana Menzies and this is my story.


	2. Once upon a time in Germany

War is aweful. Everybody knew that. But no one knows better than those who lived it.

Liana Menzies was a rich girl from London. She was part of a secret program called "Canterbury Foxes". Basically, they were specialized soldiers who worked as spies, decoders and special fighters. They weren't normal humans either, all of them were mutants... and all of them were teenagers. There was Ian, only 13 but the smartest of the group, decoder and traslator, mutation: knowledge absortion with a touch; Jordan, age 16, mutation: enhanced senses; Molly, age 15, mutation: density shifting; Alex, age 19, the oldest and the leader, mutation: thermal vision, sharpened theet enhances speed when swimming (like a shark). And lastly, Liana Menzies, age 18, niece of Winston Churchill, mutation: control of water.

The Foxes were eficient, sneaking past enemy lines, retrieving information, feeding wrong info to the enemies. But one day, they were caught by the german scientific organization. All 5 of them and their staff. The staff were all killed before the teenagers. Knowing of their abilities, Hydra tried to study them and experimentes of them.

Three days after Hydra had them captured, they were all in different cells but in the same hallway, which meant they could see each other.

"You could get away" Alex muttered to Molly. And she couls, she couls lessen her density and the chain will fall off or she would heighten her density and break them

"I am not leaving you behind. If they see I'm gone, they'll torture you for answers" Molly said.

"She's right" Ian, the always smart kid, said.

"She could go for help" Jordan suggested with exasperation.

"We have no idea where they took us, our best shot is that we're somewhere in Germany. Anyways, we're behind enemy lines, the probabilities of finding an ally is of 1.0000009%" Ian talked.

"Sometimes I hate how smart you are" Alex said defeated.

"Maybe we still should take the risk" Liana said "Whatever they do to us, I can always heal us". It was true, although Liana was not completely in control of her abilities to fight, she was perfectly fine healing, she only summoned water to her hands, touch the damaged area, the water will glow and it would heal way faster than normal. That's why she wasn't one of the fighters of the group, she was their medic mainly.

"You can't reach us all. And, as far as I know, you can't heal without touching" Jordan commented.

"We can figure it out" Liana replied glaring at him.

" _Ruhe!_ " A soldier yelled from the end of the cell in german. The teenagers stayed quiet and sulking, but who could blame them, they were young, tired and angry for failing their mission and getting caught.

A few minutes later the doors opened sending chills of fear to the group. Everyday the short doctor with round glasses would enter, choose one of them, and leave for hours. Whoever he chose returned beaten, tired and hurt. He had already taken Jordan and Alex, both refused to talk about what was done to them, but one could only imagine what they went through after seeing the bruises, cuts, sweat and torn clothes.

The doctor stopped with a smug smile and looked around, two guards or soldiers behind him. The group only glared at him. He looked around before his eyes set on Ian. The rest of the group panicked, he was the youngest, it was only natural for the others to worry.

" _Nein!_ " Liana yelled before the others " _Lass ihn in Ruhe_ " she said firmly. The doctor smirked and took a couple steps towards her cell

"He means a lot to you" he said in a thick accent. Liana didn't answer and only stared at him with her head high "very well, I'll take you instead. _Nimmt sie_ " The guards opened her cell and dragged her out. She struggled but it was no use. She was taken from the prison and led to a room where she was shoved into a metalic table and strapped down, ankles, waist and wrists.

"So tell me, _fraulein_ , what is your ability?" The doctor asked. Liana merely glared at him "You won't answer? That's fine. _Schlag sie_ " The soldier obeyed and slapped her across the cheek making her head move to the side. The soldier happened to be wearing a ring so a cut was in her cheek, she felt the blood drip down her cheek. Blood was water, right? Maybe she could try yo move it. Before she could continue her thought, she has slapped again in the other cheek

"Stop it!" she said in a demanding voice

"You don't give orders here, kid" the doctor said "So, maybe the first question was too hard, let's try with another" he said smugly looking at her "What's your name?"

"What is it to you? You will kill me anywayas" she said

"Unless you prove to be useful" he replied "Do you know someone important? Or maybe one of your friends do?" She stayed quiet "No? Such a shame. Perhaps your abilities prove useful, what were they again?" Silence was all the doctor received from her. The doctor nodded at the guard and he proceeded to punch Liana in the stomach. She 'oofed' and tears escaped her eyes, she wasn't made for this, she wasn't made to resist torture like the others

"I don't know, alright? I'm just the medic" she said in hoped that that would be enough for them to get bored of her and not torture her

"Medic? You are but a kid. What makes you so special?" the doctor asked. Liana avoided eye contact and did not answer. Another punch to her side

"Stop!" she yelled in a high pitched voice, what she didn't know, though, was that she lost control for a bit, and the liquids in the flasks on the laboratory in the room spilled. Unfortunately for her, the doctor noticed

"You did that" he said. Her face showed regret and shame "What is it that you do? Move things with your mind? Or was it your voice that caused the movement?" She didn't reply "Very well, I suppose we will have to continue like this" he nodded again to the soldier and he punched her again.

 

*****

Liana was returned to her cell unconsious and with dry blood all over her body. The others that had been taken weren't unconscious when they returned, didn't have as much blood as her and weren't with the doctor as long as she had been, it was night when she went back. They guessed the doctor was testing her abilities like they did to the others.

"Lia. Lia, talk to me" Alex pleaded from the cell in front of hers. She didn't answer and her teammates shared worried glances

"Liana!" Molly yelles in a desesperate high pitched voice. Liana didn't open her eyes or moved, but she was able to reply.

"I'm tired" she muttered. The sound of her voice relaxed her teammates.

"Just rest for a bit, we'll get out of here, ok? I promise" Alex said. Liana merely hummed and drifted back to sleep.

One hour passed and the sound of the metal door opening woke the teenagers. The doctor returned, he now went directly to her cell, she was still very tired so she couldn't even glare at him, he just looked at him. He had a wooden tablet with paper and he wrote something down. She averted her eyes waiting for what was to come. The doctor nodded to the soldiers and they took her again, she didn't have the strenght to struggle this time.

"She is drained. You're gonna kill her!" Jordan protested.

"I won't kill her, _kind_. Not yet. First I need the information she hold" the doctor replied before turning to her "Just a medic, huh? Perhaps Churchill will bend when he knows we have his niece" Fear reflected the all the teenagers' eyes, they knew she was a big liability. The doctor left satisfied with himself

*****

Some place in the edge of Germany, the Howling Commandos led by Captain America walked slowly trying not to get caught. They were on a mission to destroy another one of the Hydra bases. It got dark and they stopped to built a camp and rest. They couldn't make a fire in fear of being spotted, so they had to settle with a couple of lamps, water and a stock of dry cookies.

"I am hating this things more each day" Bucky commented to Steve as they ate the cookies next to each other.

"When we get back, we'll go to a nice restaurant. How 'bout that?" Steve suggested.

"Sounds great actually. We have to do that" Bucky said with a smile.

Suddenly the two of them felt a burning sensation in their bodies, Bucky on the back of his right shoulder and Steve on his side. It was where one of their warks were. Steve checked his side to see if something had bit him or something, but he noticed it was the words in his body: _How old do you believe I am, sir?_ He frowned in confusion. He checked his other mark that was on the inside od his upper left arm: _Of course you did._ Those weren't burning

"Steve, could you check if some bug bit me" Bucky called. He had already taken off his shirt and his back was to him. In his right shoulder blade were Steve's first words to him: _I had him on the ropes._ An inch up, there were other words: _Blimey! I was not expecting this at all._ Steve touched over the words of Bucky's unknown soulmate

"Does it burn?" Steve asked

"Yeah"

"Mine does too" Steve said. Bucky turned to him with a frown of confusion and Steve gestured to the words on his side

"What does that mean?" Bucky asked

"Maybe he or she is in danger, in pain" Steve said. They gently touched their burning words

"Do you think it's the same person?" Bucy asked

"Well, they burned at the same time so..." Steve trailed off "Do you think maybe we can help them? They are suffering" he said in a sad tone. Bucky instantly put a hand on Steve's shoulder trying to comfort him

"I hope so, pal" Bucky said, eyes filled with worry


	3. Well, shit

Liana had no idea how long had it been, she barely remembers being thrown to her cell and then taken away and being beaten, cut and tortured, she rememberes flashes too. How sick were these people to take pictured of her? They didn't want information from her anymore, just to torture her. The doctor had left her alone in the room with no guards thinking she was unconcious, she wasn't but she was still weak. She then remembered she had an ankle bracelet made of titanium she could use. She awkwardly moved her right foot until the edge of her ankle bracelet met the stap holding her. She took a while but she was able to break the stap, she didn"t bother with the other foot. She needed to free her hands. She bent her knee until it reached her right wrist and was able to cut the stap enough for her to pull it out. She proceeded to take off the rest of her staps and tried to stand up, she almost fell down from the dizziness but tried hard to keep her cool. She took a knife from the medical stuff beside the table, the one used to cut her that day, and slowly walked towards the door. No one was aroumd so she left the room and tried to return to the cells to free her teammates. Just in the last corner she needed to turn, two guards were walking her way. She quickly pressed herself against rhe wall and tried to keep her breathing even. She gripped the knife tightly and waited to be caught by the guards. Suddenly an alarm set off. The guards instantly ran pass her and didn't even see her way. She frowned in confusion, she thought she was the one who set off the alarm, apparently it wasn't her. She dismissed the reason of the alarm and ran to the prison cells. As soon as she entered, her teammates looked at her

"Liana!" Molly called

"What happened? What did you do?" Jornad asked

"I didn't set the alarm off, but I was able to escape" she explained, a bit out of breath, as she used the knife to pick on the cell door of Jordan, which was the closest to her.

"We have to take the opportunity of this distraction" Ian said when she moved to his cell.

"Noted" Liana said opening Ian's cell as Jordan and Molly, who had finally used her powers toescape, worked on Alex'

" _Stop!"_ A gruff voice with accent talked. They turned to see a soldier in the main door aiming his gun at them. They didn't move for a second. Liana felt the knife slip from her hand and being taken by Alex. In less than a second, the knife was flying to the soldier's gun making in explode. The sdier blanked out and the room was filled with smoke. The teenagers stayed together. They coughed until the smoke cleared a bit

"He's unconscious, let's go!" Alex said and guided the way out. There was a conmotion outside, gunshots were heard

"Are those the allies?" Jordan asked

"There's a chance of-"

"Not now" all the groups cut Ian off

"Where do we go?" Molly asked

"The doctor always left to that hallway" Liana said

"Then let's go" Alex said and the five of them ran down the hall

They came across a soldier, he was about to yell at then and aims his gun but Jordan and Alex lunged at him, knocked him out and took his gun

"Keep moving" Jordan said

The hallways seemed endless, they turned different corners but couldn't find a way back. They then came across another soldier, but this one was different, he had ginger hair and mustache and was dressed in dark green and light brown only, no helmet and no weird gun, he did have a hat with the seargent logo. He looked at then with wide eyes

"Well, who do we have here?" relief washed over the teenager when they heard his accent

"Thank God. You're american" Molly said

"Aye. You british?" He asked

"Yeah" Ian answered. An explotion was heard and everyone turned to the door

"Are there prisioners?" The man asked

"Just us" Alex said

"Good. Follow my lead and keep close. Let's get you out of here, kids" He started walking away and the group followed, not even bothering to make a remark of them not being children. Once they were outside, the man peeked to the field where gunshots were everywhere "Go to the forest. Some miles North there is a road. Stay on the edge and we'll find you" he said

"Who is 'we'?" Liana asked but a grenade exploded next to them

"Go, go, go!" The soldier ordered. The teenagers ran together towards the forest trying to not be seen. Suddenly a light was over them and they froze knowing they couldn't let the emeny know where their escape was. A group of enemy soldiers surrounded them, others kept fighting with whoever had came to attack the base. The children made a circle covering each others' backs.

"Hold hands!" Molly yelled and they did "Don't let go" they held their hands tighter and waited maybe two seconds before the order to be shot at was shouted.

"No!" The soldier that had led them out yelled.

Gunshots were fired at them. They never let go of each other, Molly shifted her density to be stronger, the hand holding made it possible to change the density of her friends too. The bullets ricocheted on the children's skin. The german soldiers were too distracted trying to kill them that the group who attacked the base was able to defeat them. The gunshots lasted at least 5 minutes. Once they stopped, Molly let go of the hands she was holding and fell on her knees. Liana was instantly at her side

"We're alright. You did good" Liana comforted. The density shifting left all of their bodies tired, so they all slumped to the floor, sitting, laying down and kneeling. Not long after, the ginger soldier ran towards them.

"Fucking Christ! You're alive!" He exclaimed. The rest of his squad joined him them. The teenagers only looked at him still tired and panting.

"But... Hydra... they shot you" another one with black hair and a british accent said.

"Their bullets didn't pierce us" Jordan said "but they sure will leave a couple bruises"

"Sorry" Molly said

"No, he's just whinning. You did good" Liana comforted. She looked around at the group of them joining them

"Is this that Hydra did to you?" one with dark skin asked, but they didn't answer. Alex stood up and the others slowly stood up too

"Alexander Martell. I lead this squad" Alex said stretching his hand for either soldier to shake

"Squad? That's what you are?" The french asked

"Under the orders of your magesty" Alex said with a nod

"What operations would a couple of kids do?" The ginger one asked. Alex dropped his hand and the teenagers all glared at the ginger soldier

"That's classified" Liana said making the men snort. Just then, thunder was heard and it started raining "On my God, yes!" she said closing her eyes in pleasure as she felt the water in her skin. The teenagers smiled too "Are any of you injured?" she asked

"No, heal yourself first. That's an order" Alex said offering a kind smile. Liana smiled back and covered her hands with water before touching her face and sides where she was hurt, her hands glowed shocking the older soldiers. She finished and then turned to the soldier that saved them

"Are on you injured? I can heal you" she said. They only stared

"Time to go, bring everyone!" An authorative voice called from a truck. The soldiers snapped out of her trance

"C'mon" the ginger one said "Let's get out of here"

The teenagers obeyed and jogged with them to the truck, they got inside and sat together in one side of the truck. The truck moved and, when they were far enough, the factory where they were exploded, startling the younsters

"That was part of the plan, right?" Molly asked

"Of course" the french guy said

"Don't worry, Hydra won't get you again" the soldier with ginger hair said. The teenagers exchanged a doubtful glance but relaxed enyways. Liana rested her head agains Alex' shoulder and drifted off to sleep  
  
********

The truck stopped after long hours, it was morning again and the road was empty. Steve was the one that had been driving with Bucky as his co-pilot. A few hours after the sun rose and after the passed enemy lines, Steve decided it was safe to stop and check on the prisoners. He stopped and nidged Bucky awake

"C'mon, jerk. Wake up" Steve said

"Yeah, yeah, I'm awake" Bucky said grumpily getting off of he truck. Steve went to the back and knocked on the sides of the truck

"Everything ok in there?" he asked. He heard shuffle from inside before his commandos started climbing off

"Cap, you will never believe me about the prisoners" Dum Dum said

"What about them?" Steve asked

"They are children" Jim said

"We are not children" Liana said as she moved the fabric covering the truck away, she was about to step off but miscalculated the height and fell on her knees. Steve instantly helped her up

" _Are you alright, ma'am?_ " Steve asked

" _How old do you believe I am, sir?_ " she asked still trying to prove her point of not being a child, then realization hit her "Did you... did you just call me "ma'am"? she asked

"Sorry, I meant no disrespect" Steve said blushing in embarassment, and then realization hit him too "Did you just call me "sir"?" he asked

"Oh my God" Liana said with wide eyes, she took a step back in surprise and bumped with another soldier, she quickly turned, it ha been Bucky who she bumped into

" _What did this punk do to you, doll?_ " Bucky asked, not being oblivious to her weird behaviour towards Steve. Liana's eyes widened even more

" _Blimey! I was not expecting this at all._ " Liana exclaimed in shock looking back and forth between Bucky and Steve

"Did you just say "Blimey"? Bucky asked shocked. Bucky looked at Steve and he nodded comfirming Bucky's suspicion. The Howling Commandos were already noticing something weird going on. But the scene was interrupten when the rest of Liana's team jumped out of the truck

"What time is it?" Jordan asked with a yawn. Steve and Bucky looked schocked at the teeanagers, they were not expecting children at all

"You are the prisioners?" Steve asked and turned to his Commandos, who nodded

"We are, thanks for taking us out, by the way" Molly said

"But we were already getting out ourselves" Ian said easning a nudge from Molly for being disrespectful

"We do appreciate your help" Alex said "Alexander Martell. I lead this squad" he held out his hand, Steve did take it this time

"Steve Rogers" Steve introduced himself

"You're Captain America" Ian guessed "That means you are the Howling Commandos"

"You've seen the movies?" Monty, the british Commando, asked partly teasing Steve

"No, I've read your files. You are major James Montgomery Falsworth" Ian said, shocking the commandos

"This is Ian Jones, our decoder and traslator" Alex introduced "Jordan McAllister and Molly Bloom, agenst and marksmen. And Liana Menzies, agent and medic" Steve and Bucky coudln't help themselves from glancing at Liana, but she was looking down

"Can I just ask, how old are you?" Frenchie asked

"No" Jordan asked

"Ian is 13, Jordan 16, Molly 15, Liana 18 and I'm 19" Alex replied eitherway "We are called the 'Canterbusy Foxes', we are s specialized team under the orders of the British government"

"But you're kids" Dum Dum said with a frown. Alex opened his mouth to reply but Liana cut him off

"Alex, that's enough information" Liana said. Alex frowned but Liana kept her hard gaze before softening it and turning to the commandos "Do you have a radio we could use to report?" she asked

"Sure, who do you report to?" Gabe asked going for the radio

"Churchill" Liana replied

"Directly?"

"Yes, please"

As Liana walked to the radio, Bucky and Steve followed her with their eyes but glanced at each other concerned too, they wanted to make a good first impression to their soulmate, but she seemed very freaked out

"At least we saved her" Bucky whispered to Steve

"At least me did" Steve agreed

 

 


	4. Not that bad

**(Not edited)**

The Foxes and the Commandos were to travel together back to London, it was a long road trip but no one disgreed. After the Foxes reported to London, they continued their trip further from the enemy lines, they decided to eat after a while.

"We don't have much food, but it will be enough until London" Steve said as the commandos took out their provisions "Water is scarce too" he frowned, feeling like a failure for not being able to take care of the teenagers "I'm sorry we don't have as much"

"It's no problem. We can always hunt" Jordan said

"I can find more water and boil it" Liana said

"We have no matched for fire" Jim said

"I don't need fire" Liana said making the Commandos confused

"Jordan, you and I will hunt some rabbits" Alex said

"Don't worry, we know how to skin them" Molly assured the Commandos

"And it's not to bluff, but we make some seriously delicious rabbit" Liana added

"Molly and Ian look for berries, Liana, look for water

"We won't let you go alone" Steve said

"I want to learn how to hunt rabbits" Dum Dum said

"Me too" Gabe added

"Alright, go with them" Steve said

"I'l go with the girl and the kid" Frenchie said

"Alright. Monty, you stay just in case. Buck and I will go with Liana" Steve said "If that's alright with y'all" he said to the teenagers but glancing shyly at Liana. Liana coudn't help the smile in her lips

"Sounds good to me" she said with a shrug to not be obvious

"Good, get moving" Alex said and the group splited. Liana guided Steve and Bucky south, where she felt a river. Each of them were carrying a back pack with containers for the water and they walked quietly through the forest. Steve and Bucky trid to communicate silently, telling the other to talk to her, but both were nervous; Steve was never good with women, and Bucky, although a charmer, was nervous because this was their souldmate, not any other gitl. Liana could feel their bodies moving behind her, but didn't comment on it immediatly, she was also nervous, not only had she met her soulmates in such a strange situation, but she hadmet them both at the same time, and the both of them already knew each other, she couldn't help but feel like an intruder, the age was also bothering her, what if they thought she was just a kid and didn't take her seriiously. The movement was too much for the, so she decided to talk.

"I can feel your movements, you know?" she said. Steve and Bucky froze and exchanged panicked looks "You can talk to me, I don't bite" she joked, the smile could be heard in her voice, Bucky was the one who decided to talk

"So..." he cleared his throat "So, um... you have our words in you... right?" he asked, worried that the answer would be 'no'

"I do" Liana said with a nod "And you both have mine?" she asked, they nodded "So you also have each other's?" she asked not quite sure. Steve and Bucky shared worried glanced

"Yes" Steve said. Liana sighed in relief

"Thanks God" she said. Steve and Bucky frowned in confusion

"You don't mind? That we have each other's words, I mean" Bucky asked

"No" Liana replied turning to look at them "It makes it easier" she blushed when she realized she had to explain her thoughts "It would have been awkward if I had to decide"

"So you don't? I mean, you're ok with us both?" Steve asked still shocked

"I mean, if you're alright with me too, you know? You seem to know each other for quite a while, I don't want to intrude" she said "How about we start as friends and see where it goes from there. I mean, I barely know you and you barely know me"

"Friends is good" Bucky said with a nod. Steve nodded too

"Yeah, friends is good" Steve smiled. Liana smiled back, she then turned around to continue to look for water

"So tell me about yourselves" she said

"What? You didn't read our files?" Bucky joked and she chuckled

"I do not have a perfect memory, you know? Besides, I wanna know you, not read about you" she said

"Well, we're both from Brooklyn. It's a part of New York. And we know each other since we were kids" Bucky said "Went to the same schoold and all. I have three younger siblings, a sister and two brothers too young to join the war"

"I- uh, well, I'm an only child, my dad died on the last war and my mom died a few years back, she was a nurse like you. And well, I was small, like really small and I used to be sick a lot, but uh, I entered to this program and I was experimented on and I turned out like this, I am also faster and stronger than normal" Steve said nervously "But you must've read abuot that"

"Yeah, Dr. Erskine's formula. I also saw a picture of you before the serum. You were cute" she said remembering the picture. Steve blushed and Bucky smirked at him "You were taller than me even then, just so you know, you weren't _that_ small" she added. Bucky laughed out loud at the thought, she was indeed, smaller that Steve was, but she had almost forgoten about Steve's small height

"What about you, doll?" Bucky asked

"Well, I'm an only child too, I'm from London. I- um, well, I have this ability, that's why I was recruited in Canterbury. All the squad has a unique ability, mine involves water. But I was limited from normal training because my family didn't want me getting involved in the war, I had to beg my uncle and the queen to let me join, I am a liability, after all. He let me only if I wasn't involved in the fighting, under the queen's orders too, so I became the squad's medic" she explained

"Why do you say you're a liability?" Steve asked

"Winston Churchill is my uncle" she confessed "So, technically, I'm one of his weaknesses"

"That's tough" Bucky said

"Yeah, but I'm a great healer, and I do know how to shoot a gun" she shrigged "Oh, we're here" she said and jogged ahead to the river. Bucky and Steve followed closely

"You say your ability involved water?" Bucky asked

"Yeah, want me to show you?" she asked. They both nodded. She took out a container and then docused on the river. with a soft movement of her hands, some water from the river moved into the contained. Steve and Bucky clapped at her success, she blushed "I can also freeze it or heat it"

"That's why you don't need fire to boil it" Steve guessed

"Exactly" she nodded "And, well, I am not really a nurse. I mean, I do know how to do stitches and that but I heal in another way" she turned to Steve and noticed a cut in his temple. She gathered water around her hand, it then started glowing and she touched Steve's temple. Steve closed his eyes enjoying the coolness of the water. Once she was done, she retrieved her hand and the cut was gone

"Amazing" Bucky said "You really are something else"

"I suppose" she said shyly. Steve smiled at her caringly and Bucky grinned at her like a little kid who just got the best Christmas present ever, Liana smiled and blushed, maybe having two souldmates wouldn't be as problematic as she thought after all.


End file.
